


Seduced By a Hot Gangster Chick

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [27]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Against the Wall - Freeform, Cum With Me, Eating You Out, F-bombs, F/F, Fingering You from Behind, First Time Lesbian For Listener, Gangster Girl, Gentle Fdom, I Can Be Gentle Too, Kidnapped You By Mistake, Lesbian, Let's Play Before I Let You Go, Orgasm, Reader-Insert, Repaying You For This, Seduction, gwa, neck kisses, script offer, tough girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You were kidnapped by mistake and now you're tied to a chair. The chick that rules this gang is disappointed and cusses her people out. She will let you go, since you didn't do anything but.. she wants to play with you first and also repay you for the stressful experience.. are you down? :)
Relationships: Female/Female
Series: FDom [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 31





	Seduced By a Hot Gangster Chick

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> SFX is optional.

[Boots or heels clicking sounds as she walks, boots would be more suitable tho I think]

Hold on.. what the fuck? Who is this bitch tied to the chair?

That's not her.

Motherfucker are you blind? LOOK!

Does *SHE* look like *HER*? [Sound of a finger punch some kind of paper/photo]

[Mocking them stuttering] eee eee shut up. [Face slap]

I asked for one thing.. *ONE* fucking thing..

All yall had to do was find the bitch from *this* photo and bring her over to me..

And what did you do? You came back with a random ass chick that has *NOTHING* to do with her.

Look at her, they don't even look similar!

Oh it was dark huh..

Oh you couldn't see.. hmm..

And do you think I give a fuck?

[Faceslap] Shut up.

Listen.. I'm giving you pussies a second chance..

You're gonna go out there, and bring me the right girl this time..

And if you don't.. [Gun reloading sound]

You will hear this thing talk to all of you for me..

Got it?

Is everything fucking clear?

Good. Now get the fuck out and find me that bitch, before I fuck one of you up.

[Sounds of multiple boots, them running]

[Sigh] Who the fuck is sending me these idiots..

I need smart and strong people around me, not a bunch of braindead motherfuckers..

[Sigh]

[Short pause]

[Chuckle] Hey, you.. don't be scared.

I'll let you go. You're not the one I wanted.

Yea, my people fucked up and took you for someone else.. anyway, you heard it all a minute ago.

I'll untie you and then you're free to go..

[Boots sounds as she walks up closer]

Or.. maybe.. actually..

Hmm..

[Short pause]

You look pretty good you know?

Maybe.. before I let you go.. we can have a little fun..

[Chuckle] No? And why not?

What, you've never been with a girl before or something?

Aww, that's fine.. I can be your first..

Mmm..

[Chuckle] Relax.. I'm not gonna do anything to you..

Nothing bad I mean..

[Chuckle]

I know I looked scary over there talking to these tools but.. I'm not like that *all* the time..

I can be pretty.. you know, fun and.. gentle.. too.

Unless I mean.. it turns you on that I'm tough..

A gangster chick that.. controls her own gang and..

[Chuckle]

Mmm you're so sexy..

I know this was all very stressful for you..

Getting kidnapped in a middle of a night.. by some unknown people in ski masks and shit..

Tied to a chair without a clue what's going on..

And then I come in later with all of them all angry and throwing all these F bombs and B words and stuff.. 

I can repay you for all that you know?

I can help you release some stress and.. take care of you and..

Mmm come on..

I haven't played with anyone for a week now..

That's a very long time for someone like me..

I have to constantly watch my back.. give out orders.. plan this and that..

This shit ain't easy work..

So..

[Give gentle neck kisses]

What?

[Continue giving gentle neck kisses]

Shh.. you know you like this, quit playing.

[Continue giving gentle neck kisses]

I'm just gonna untie you now..

[Untying for a little bit]

Like this and now.. just give me your hand.

[Sigh] Don't be scared, just give me your hand.

Good girl.

Now here, turn your head to the wall and put your hands *on* the wall..

Mmm and don't worry..

I'm just gonna lower myself down and..

[Pulling pants down]

Pull your pants down like this..

[Chuckle] You're good, you're good.. stop shaking..

You will like this, I promise..

Mmm..

Fuck.. you have such a nice butt..

Mmm and such a pretty little pussy too..

[Moan] Fuck..

It's been awhile since I..

[Moan] I just have to..

[Start eating her out passionately just for a few seconds]

[Interrupted] What? Doesn't my tongue feel good?

Mmm exactly.. just shut up and enjoy already..

You know this turns you on.. just let it happen..

[Continue eating her out with passion and moan here and there]

[Moan] Oh fuck, I have to play with myself, you taste so damn good..

[Continue eating her out with passion and moan here and there]

Mmm.. [Spank]

Look who's dripping wet for me..

[Spank] You like this? Huh?

[Continue eating her out with passion and moan here and there]

Mmm..

[Sucking on each ass cheek, going back and forth]

[Moan] You're so hot, I just wanna eat you up..

[Continue eating her out with passion and moan here and there]

Okay, that's enough of that..

Stay still, I'm just gonna get up and..

[Moan] Put my finger inside of you..

[Moan] Oh yea.. you like that, don't you..

Tell me..

Tell me you like it..

Tell me you want me to *fuck* you with it..

Mhm, lemme hear it come on..

[Moan] Yeah? That's what you want?

[Moan] If that's what you want..

Mmm.. then that's what you gonna get..

[Fingering starts, wet sounds and consistent faster breathing/moaning from now on]

Oh yeah.. there we go, huh?

Is that what you wanted?

Yea? You like getting finger fucked by me?

Mmm you enjoy getting fucked by a gangster chick?

[Moan] Oh that's it, take it..

Take it baby..

[Fingering continues, wet sounds and consistent faster breathing/moaning]

Mmm what's that? What did my baby girl say?

Oh faster.. you want it faster..

Look at you.. you're not all shy and scared anymore now, are you..

Okay, I'll give it to you..

[Faster fingering from now on, faster wet sounds and consistent faster breathing/moaning]

Are you getting closer?

Yeah? You're gonna cum for me?

[Moan] I'm getting closer too..

You think you can cum with me?

Yea?

[Moan] Let's see..

[Fingering continues for a little bit more, fast wet sounds and also neck kisses now, with breaks to let out a moan here and there]

[Moan] Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard for you..

Are you gonna cum for me too?

Yeah? Can you cum with me if I count down from 10?

Here, I'll start from ten and when I say one, you're gonna cum with me, aight?

Okay.. 10..

9..

[Moan] 8..

7..

6..

5..

[Moan] Almost there..

4..

3..

Come on, you can do it..

2..

[Moan] Oh fuck oh fuck..

And.. 1! I'm cumming Oh fuck I'm cumming! Cum for me!

Cum for me now!

[Orgasm, wet sounds slower down or stop completely]

[Cooling off for a little bit, just faster breathing etc]

[Chuckle] Damn that was good..

[Positive sigh] Fuck..

Good girl..

I needed that one..

[Give gentle kisses for a few seconds]

Did you like that?

See? I told you I wasn't so bad..

Mmm.. now put your stuff back on..

Don't worry, I'll let you go as promised..

Just make sure you don't snitch on me or any of us, alright?

Cause then.. I'll be *forced* to fuck you up..

And I wouldn't wanna do that..

[Kiss]

Remember this..


End file.
